Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.600\times 10^{3}} {2.0\times 10^{2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.600} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{3}} {10^{2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.80 \times 10^{3\,-\,2}$ $= 1.80 \times 10^{1}$